Pain and Confusion
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Skylor has taken the Dark Lord’s power. Now all she needs to do is use it. Sounds simple enough, but it may wield dangerous consequences for Skylor, which she must find out the hard way. Rating because I’m paranoid.


**Yes, I'm alive. And yes, (high) school is shit, and I need help to conquer it. And yes, this is another Skylor one-shot. DEAL WITH IT!**

**So, this idea struck me a few days back, and I've decided to write about it. **

**I've also done a poll with my friends, and I'm gonna have some non-canon shipping one-shots up soon due to dares. And I got bored, and wanted to test myself. The first one will (for some reason) be shipping the siblings. THAT'S RIGHT! Kai and Nya will, for some weird as heck reason, be shipped together in the first one-shot. I'll probably make them a collection, with all of those _s t r a n g e _ships having one each.**

**Anyway, I've rambled on enough now, so here is another Skylor one-shot. **

**This happens during season Nine, Hunted. **

**Enjoy!**

**Also, kinda Kailor. **

**Pain and confusion.**

That's all she felt. Pain and confusion.

The last thing she saw was her hand glowing purple and the Garma-mech stopping. She had heard her friends cheer behind her head, but she couldn't remember anything past that.

Apart from... wait. Did that _really _happen though?

Skylor had succeeded. She had taken Garmadon's power. She had escaped, even if it meant losing Mystaké in the process. She mustn't dwell on it though.

She bursts into the hideout of the Resistance, slamming the large metal door shut behind her. She pants heavily, gasping for air. Lloyd, PIXAL, Nya, Misako and Dareth all turn to face her immediately.

"Did it work?" Lloyd asks, and Skylor nods.

"Mystaké?" Nya adds, and Skylor shakes her head, causing the others to let gasps loose. "She didn't make it?" Nya's voice wavers, and everyone accumulates melancholy faces.

Though not for long.

The rest of the hour passes by in a flash, and Skylor soon finds herself on the rooftop, holding her hand out in front of her. She strains her power out, trying with every muscle to tap into the newest one in her arsenal. Finally, after a considerable amount of time, her hand bursts into purple flames. The others make their joy audible, shouting and cheering behind her. Skylor's confidence peaks, and her power surges, defeating Garmadon's. She takes control of the Garma-mech, and it turns slowly before making its way back across Ninjago City, approaching Borg Tower. She holds her breath.

Garmadon tries to take his control back, but Skylor resists his mind with her own. Minutes pass, tension increasing with each one.

After five minutes of regaining elemental dominance over each other, Skylor stems Garmadon's power. The Garma-mech pushes onwards, ascending Borg Tower without a second thought, no regard about how it had acted mere days beforehand. Skylor grins.

Until a mental wave comes crashing over her. Garmadon's power strikes her, and she collapses to her knees. Lloyd and Nya gasp as Dareth runs for cover again.

"I... I can't do it." She breathes, exhausted. Lloyd's reply falls on deaf ears, as Skylor slowly regains her balance and stands again. Her arm extends, and her hand, once again, catches fire. Lloyd's protest is barely audible, and Skylor feels nothing as Nya tugs on her arm. Instead, she grits her teeth and pushes on. She can feel a pain behind her eyes, and everything tints purple. Until everything becomes black.

She wakes again after what feels like an eternity, opening her eyes to greet a place she has never seen before.

The place looks like a giant void, a purple galaxy hiding away in space. She blinks rapidly, gazing around, desperately searching for some sign of life. Her arms and legs ignore her every command, remaining stock-still, floating in the emptiness. They only rise and fall as the rest of her body does, though they become far too solid to move at her will.

A sneering face, blacker than charcoal appears before her, connected to an equally dark body covered in grey armour with a few slits, through which, a thick purple liquid spills. Skylor yells and tries to move backwards. Instead she doesn't move, as if she is pressed against a brick wall.

Garmadon pushes her legs, spinning her upright. She glares into his red eyes, putting on a brave face despite her squirming insides. Garmadon only smiles wider.

"Where am I?" Skylor asks, her voice echoing in the violet silence. His grin only increases in size, a shiver running down Skylor's back. "Answer me! Where am I?"

"Skylor Chen." Garmadon replies slowly. His deep voice does not echo, making his point clearer. "You are where you belong. You are a traitor to your family's name, as was your mother. Welcome," Garmadon pauses, and Skylor's eyes narrow in anger. "to the Realm of Betrayal." The realm's name is repeated by the cosmos, and hits Skylor hard against her ears. Her head spins around one more time. Yes, of course, the Realm of Betrayal. After all, there is Chamille, the master of form, who betrayed everyone when Garmadon ascended to power, over there near that one giant star-like shape. And over there, a few people who seem to be in pirate clothes... and is that... no way...

_MYSTAKÉ!_

The old woman floats around a few metres away, lifeless and limp. Tears form in Skylor's eyes as she yanks them away from her old unlikely ally.

"How did I get here?"

"What did you think my power did to people who betrayed my friends and I?" Garmadon laughs as he speaks, and Skylor's fury rises. "And _you _betrayed your own father! So now, here you are, succumbed to my power, useless to those in Ninjago, never to return. And once I defeat my own son, he will join you." Skylor gasps quietly.

"You'll never defeat Lloyd!" She shouts. Just because she isn't with them, doesn't mean she can't defend them.

Garmadon only smiles wider. Again. Skylor growls in frustration.

"Take me back." Her command falls on deaf ears. "I said, take me back!" Again, Garmadon ignores her. There's no other option. She shouts her demand, only for Garmadon to turn his gaze back to her, his silence finally dropping slightly, though it is still annoyingly wide.

"Oh Skylor. Don't you get it? You're no longer in charge! This isn't your father's old island, where you may have had authority over some people, this is the Realm of Betrayal! You're just a nothing in this Realm's scheme!" Garmadon laughs, and Skylor gives up. Hope is futile. She drops her head.

"No." Her words do not feel like hers. "No, I'm not. I'm gonna be a something in this scheme. I'm going to be the one who gets away! Again!" Skylor grins as she replies, Garmadon's dropping further before he chuckles again.

"No. No you won't. No one ever gets out of this Realm without the ruler's permission. _Ever._" Garmadon and Skylor glare at each other coldly, and Skylor raises an eyebrow, a cocky smile playing at her lips. Until pain flowers in her stomach. She spins back, flipping over and over, until she finally stops, facing Garmadon again. He's pulling his fist back towards his body again. The young Master of Amber's eyes narrow in anger.

"At least let me move myself! Make this a fair fight!" She yells into the space, and her words are carried for miles on end in all directions. The Dark Lord erupts into laughter, clutching his stomach.

"And what makes you think _I'm _going to fight _fair_?" His question is met by silence, but Skylor can feel a change. Her fingers are moving. Now her arms. Her legs bend, and she rights herself. Garmadon gets himself into a fighting stance he best he can in the zero gravity atmosphere, and Skylor readies herself to defend. Neither side moves for several minutes before Garmadon lunges forward. Skylor avoids the blow just in time, flinging herself to her right.

After a mere ten minutes, Skylor's limbs snap back into place, stuck rigidly to her sides. She grunts, straining to move them again, but a hand around her neck stops her. Her eyes widen as the space around her neck closes, Garmadon's giant black hand gripping it tightly. He raises his hand, mock lifting her off the ground. Skylor kicks and struggles to free herself, all to no avail. Her eyes roll back as his hand opens. She drops back to solid floor.

_Wait, solid floor? _She coughs heavily, bringing herself to a sitting position. She can feel a firm but caring hand against her back, holding her in place.

"What happened?" She asks as her head clears slowly, her thoughts tumbling over each other.

"We won." A familiar voice replies softy in her ear. She turns to find Kai holding her close to his chest, and Skylor grins as she flings her arm around his body. They hold each other tightly for a minute before finally releasing one another.

Maybe it did truly happen. All that pain and confusion.


End file.
